This invention relates generally to a method of upholstering seating units having a rigid frame and to the seating unit produced thereby. More particularly, the present invention is primarily directed to contemporary seating units, although it has application as well to more traditional seating units.
Contemporary seating units are generally of two types of construction. One is the all foam type construction. One form of such construction is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,034. The other type of construction utilizes an internal or external rigid frame. This invention is directed to the latter type construction.
More particularly, it has been an important object of the present invention to provide a method of constructing a contemporary seating unit where a rigid frame can be quickly and easily upholstered and where that upholstery can be quickly and easily replaced by the user when it has become worn, soiled or otherwise unserviceable.
It has been another object of this invention to provide such a method whereby uniform tension may be applied to the upholstery material so that aesthetically pleasing contours may be readily obtained.
It is a further important objective to provide such a method whereby a neat, clean and unwrinkled upholstery surface is provided and is maintained even after a substantial amount of usage.